charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Eva (Total Drama)
Eva, labeled The Female Bully, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She did not compete on Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour, but appears as a commentator in the Total Drama Aftermath. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a fiery temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes after her first elimination and has since shown that she is capable of making friends, albeit not very many. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. In general, she is not very emotional, and is almost never seen displaying feelings other than anger and indifference. Audition Tape After finishing sixty pull-ups, Eva starts her audition saying she is the only girl in her school who can do more than ten pull-ups and can take anything Total Drama Island has in store for her. She is then hit in the head by a basketball by someone off-screen; she immediately runs off-screen to get revenge on that person. The video cuts off briefly and comes back on with Eva nonchalantly returning and saying she would be the prime choice for a contestant for Total Drama Island as a strong athlete who gets along with everyone. She asks the cameraman if he can edit out the bit of her fit of rage, to which the cameraman nods, and Eva nods contentedly. Camp TV Eva was one of the characters to appear in Camp TV. Her design is completely different from her current one. While her current design is that of a muscular, athletic, brutish woman, her older design was thinner and with an overall appearance and outfit that is strikingly similar to Heather's, as well as a facial structure very similar to Duncan's. Her shirt is blue and her hair stayed the same color as current Eva. Her pants were dark blue and her shoes were blue and black and a little brown. Her personality stays the same as the current Eva as well. Trivia *Eva was the first female ever to be eliminated from the show. *Eva, Katie, and Sadie, are the only original contestants to not compete in either Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour. **However, she is the only one of these three who ever made it to the merge. **In addition, she, Katie, Sadie, and Blaineley are the only contestants to compete in only one of the first three seasons of the series. *Eva was the first person eliminated as a result of Heather's actions. *Eva was the only contestant competing during the merge of Total Drama Island that did not qualify for Total Drama Action. *Eva is one of three original contestants to have only been on one team, the others being Geoff and Sadie. *Eva is one of five characters to have returned to a season after being previously eliminated, the others being Izzy, Owen, Duncan, and Dakota. **Eva is also the only returning camper to be voted off in the same episode she came back. *Eva is one of five contestants known to not be native to Canada, since her biography on the official site says she was born in a small village in Eastern Europe, the others being Alejandro, who is from Spain (according to what is stated by Blaineley in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water), DJ, who was born in Jamaica, Justin who was born in Hawaii, and Jasmine, who was born in Australia. *Eva has been shown to have armpit hair, as seen in The Big Sleep. **She is the only female character to have armpit hair. *Eva is the only female with a unibrow. *Eva, along with Geoff, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, and Izzy are the only characters to sign off an episode of the show besides Chris. *Eva is the one of the two original contestants to not be in a relationship of any kind, whether it is one-sided or mutual, with the other being DJ. *Eva is the one of four contestants to not qualify for Total Drama World Tour, yet also sing, with the others being Geoff, Justin, and Trent. *According to her Total Drama Island biography, Eva's heroes are Cleopatra, Katherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. Gallery Eva.jpg EvaTyler.png PainGame1.png External Links *Eva at Total Drama Wiki *Eva (Total Drama) at Animated Muscle Women Wiki Category:Total Drama characters Category:Female Category:Tomboys Category:Black Hair Category:Ponytailed characters Category:Muscular Characters Category:Hazel eyes Category:Hotheads Category:Mischievous characters